Chaseing Bella
by twilightfan1001
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnant in New Moon. She had her daughter. It has been 75 years since Bella has seen Edward, but since then she has changed, because she met a vampire named Chase. What happens when they go to Forks, Washington? What happens when the Cullens are there?
1. Chapter 1

Chaseing Bella

I don't own twilight but SM does.

R's P.O.V (Renesmee) –

Hi my name is Renesmee Carlie Swan; my mother is Isabella Maria Swan also knows as Bella/Izzy and my fathers is Edward Cullen but he doesn't know I exist let alone that my mother is still alive.

It been about seventy-five years since they've seen each other, He was a vampire and he left my mother while she was pregnant with me. He didn't know about me. Mum understands why he left, she knows it was dangers for her to be around him and he did it for her safety. She knows that he still love her, she told me. She was really upset and angry at first when he left but once she was turned she understood how hard it was for him not to drink her blood and forgave him.

In my family there are four of us me, my mum, aunt Tori and Chase.

My mum well she was great, not only was my mum but she was my best friend. I think it is mainly because she was turned when she was eighteen and hasn't aged a day since. We're always been together; she listens to me and understands me better than anyone else.

Well that was before he found her, his names Chase, not only does he hate me for being half human but he has this power short of like Mind Control, it lets him change a person into something that there not. He's all the person can think about, and he enjoys seeing them change like my mum. She used to be kind, nice, shy, friendly and she never drank human blood only animals like my dad but well now she cold, heartless, loves to see people suffer and she drinks human blood now just like Chase.

Then there's my Aunt Tori, she and Mum are like sister now but once they hated each other from a past grudge although they never talk about it something to do with someone called James, well anyway Tori attack mum one day while they were hunting but she didn't know about Chase's power and he was able to use it on her, probably the only good thing he's ever done anyway know she part of our coven and travels with us.

Today a special day we're moving back to Fork, I've been asking mum for years to take me there so I can see where she meet my father. Before Chase came back she used to tell me story about them, I would love to meet them. Yeah like Chase would let them come anywhere near us.

Mum still own the house that she and Grandpa Charlie used to live in, so we're going to live there.

Me and Mum look really similar and so we can pass as sisters. The only big differences are that my eyes are brown which mum say I got from her when she was human and my hair is a weird bronze colour. If anyone ask use about who we are, were going to say that were the granddaughters' of Bella just in case anyone my mum knew is still there, even though it highly unlikely. Tori going to be our sister and Chase is going as a family friend. Even though they all drink human blood my family can control themselves as long as no body bleed out in front of them.

Chase is 18 well he look it, same as my mum and me, he has jet black messy hair; he has the typically vampire pale skin and strong features. Thanks to the use of contacts, he has deep blue eyes which I think he said was his natural eye color, he's about 6 foot tall well tone muscular body. He's wearing his usually black t-shirt which say _blood rule our world_ in red letters and a black leather jacket over it, he has plain black jeans and a pair of black trainers.

My mom look stunning as always, her wavy hair was a chocolate brown that fell just below her shoulders, her hair suited her now brown eyes(contacts) perfectly, and her soft features added to her beauty as well as her pale skin. She's also wearing a black leather jacket but with a white vest top underneath, black skinny jeans, black boots and black sunglasses that hid most of her face.

Aunt Tori fiery red long hair is still the same as always, she also wearing green contacts**,** she was wearing a green top with black pants and long black boats.

Me, well I'm wearing a pale blue vest top with a white long sleeve jacket, a denim skirt and white flats.

Where in Chase's Black Jaguar xkr-s convertible which he got last year and had it modified so it could go as fast as he wants, right now we are driving to school.

"So everything sorted just have to go to the office and get are schedules" Mum said putting her phone away and looking at Chase.

"Good, I knew I could trust you, my sweet" he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Remember no blowing our cover while were there by calling me, mum" mum said.

"Yeah, mum I know" I said angrily 'does she forget that this isn't my first time going to high school with her' I thought to myself.

"Hay freak don't take that tone with your mum, owe and no talking to anyone unless I say so you got it" Chase hissed I nodded upset that he call a freak again and all mum could do was smile at him.

"Hay Izzy you coming hunting at diner, being around these human make me thirsty" Aunt Tori asked smelling.

We pull into the parking lot just as my mum was about to answer when they smelt something causing them to growl.

"What wrong ... what is it" I said hoping they weren't going to attack someone right here in front of school.

Chase turned and said sarcastically "Well maybe if you weren't such a pathetic creature you'd know."

'_Great not this again he hate that I'm half human luckily his grip on mum's mind would weaken if I am dead.' _I thought smile knowing she hadn't truly stop fighting his control over her.

"Vampire, there are others going to this school" My mum said ignoring what Chase had said. _'Typical I finally get here and we have to move.'_

"Were staying here however we just have to deal with them" Chase said as though he read my mind.

"Chase if it who we think it is, they're going to attack me the moment they lay eyes on me" Aunt Tori said.

"Owe is little Tori scared, who would have thought that you, of all people wouldn't want to get revenge on what they did" Mum said teasingly.

Tori growl thinking of something then said "only if we make it as painful as possible"

"Don't worry it will be" Chase said putting his arm around mum shoulder and heading to reception with Tori next to them and me following behind.

"Who are you talking about" I asked causing them to laugh as though I said something stupid.

They ignored me and walk to reception.

"Hi I'm Chase Knight, this is Isabella Swan, her twin Renesmee Swan and their older sister Victoria we're the new student" Chase said to the receptionist.

"Owe hi I'm Mrs June it nice to meet you, just get your teachers to sign these forms and give them back to me at end of the day" She said handing use a map, the form and are schedules. I look at mine, today I had - English, Math, Biology then Lunch followed by History.

After I look at it Tori took it off me "we only have History and Math together" She said giving it back and then looking at Chase.

He just said simply "I'm in every class with your 'sisters' expect Math, meet use here for lunch as soon as the bell ring DO NOT BE LATE" he shouted as he walk away with his arm around mum and Tori, they were laughing as they left.

"Ok on to English" I said to myself as I look at the map.

I walk into class and everyone was staring I could hear them whispering, thank you vampire hearing.

_"Hay she looks hot, maybe I should ask her out"_ said this kind of cute guy to his friends. _Owe please don't_ I thought.

"_You think the Cullen's have a new kid, she looks just like them_" said some girls in the back, wait what the Cullen as in my father and his family there here.

I would have bounced up and down if I was for the fact that, One I'm in a class room full of people I've never met before and two I'm incurable shy.

That when I came out of my thought when the teacher asking me to introduce myself, here goes nothing.

"Hi... I'm...Renesmee Swan I moved here with my sisters and a family friend ... I hope we can be friends" I said nervously, god I hate standing in front of a group.

"Hello Renesmee, It nice to meet you I'm Mrs. Newton, Renesmee did any of you parents go to this school" Mrs Newton said._ Shit_

"No miss but my grandma did" I said hoping she didn't ask any more questions. She didn't, she just ask me to sit down next to the only other empty seat in class.

About thirty minutes into class a girl rushed in. she had short, black spiky hair, she was about 5ft 6, and she resembled a pixie.

"Sorry... sorry I'm late we got into a little accident on the road but everyone ok, nobody got hurt" I heard her say.

Mrs Newton told her it was ok she was late and that she won't be in trouble because she had a genuine reasons then told her to take her sit, which was right next to me.

She sat down and looks at me, I knew she was a vamp the moment I saw she had topaz eye which only veggie vamps have, She smile happily at me.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen, you must be new, I can tell were going to be great friends" she said still smiling.

Wait ... my Aunt Alice, my mum's best friend, the same one who could see the future, the shopaholic, mad, hyperactive Alice that I grow up hearing stories about. 'Wow, ok relaxes just introduce yourself and next lesson tell mum and Tori that there here'.

"R..Renesmee Swan" I said nervously and she gasps, I heard her whisper my mum name under her breath. I realize she must have finally caught my sent because she suddenly looked shock, upset and confused all at the same time and she wouldn't stop staring all though English.


	2. Chapter 2

Al's P.O.V (Alice's)

Today just isn't my day, first off I finally after years of begging got to drive Edwards car, I had to go and have a vision while driving don't I.

_The vision was of our family all happy and Edward was embracing a mysteries girl who look like he had caught her as she was about to fall, he had a smile on his face and laughing, two other girls were there with use laughing when suddenly Edward kissed the girl he was holding passionately._

It was weird Edward freaked out, One because of what I did to his car and two because he has never gotten over Bella. Well none of us have I think about her every day I can't believe it been seventy-five years since we last saw her. I was mad at him at first, we argued every day, I wanting to go back and him wanting to stay away, it almost tour our family apart. But then when her future went black about a month after we left, we put are difference aside and went to see what happen. It turned out that she disappeared and nobody knows where she went. Me, Edward and Jasper searched for years for her and she was nowhere to be found, we all presume she's dead.

When I got the vision today, Edward stay with his car as the rest of us went to school, I think it just so he can be alone with his thought but I can't wait for this new vampire to come it would stop Edward being so miserable and maybe he finally be happy although I know she'll never replace Bella.

When I finally got to class I was half hour later, after explaining to Mrs Newton, I still can't believe that she related to Mike I mean she total different from what I hear. Anyway she told me everything was ok and that I could go to my seat.

I walk to me seat and I saw a new girl sitting in the empty seat next to mine, _how come I didn't see her coming_ I thought she looks shy maybe we can be friends.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen, you must be new, and I can tell were going to be great friends" I said smiling. She looks stun for a moment than she spoke.

"R...Renesmee Swan" she said shyly, I gasp I couldn't believe it. I took a good look at her and I can't believe I didn't see it the first time she look a lot like Bella.

"Bella" I said under my breath, upset at the memory maybe she did move on and have kid maybe she was happy, oh how I wish I could find out... oh god what about Edward what will he think, will he be happy or upset I don't know.

Just then I caught her sent, She was human,but her heart was too fast and she smelled wierd. I know she notice me stare at her all thought class, I was happy at the possibility the Bella had been happy and live a full life and not died like we through, and sad because in a certain way she was kind of like a niece to me this girl but I was shock because I didn't know what she was and trying to figure it out was driving me crazy.

She left class in a hurry, probable to her next lesson; I decide to go find Edward.

I found him on the way to his next class _'Edward I need to talk to you NOW'_ I thought to myself knowing he could hear me enforcing the word Now.

"Ok lead the way" he said as we walk off the wood's, Jasper feeling my emotions, was next to me in a flash. "Alice darling, what wrong? are you ok?"

"I meet a new student today" I begin, Jasper look worried and came closer to me "what happened?" He said with concern in his voice. Owe he's so cute when he's worrying.

"Nothing, to worry about it just well …" god what can I say, hay Edward I just meet someone who look so much like her that there is no way she isn't related to her.

"What do you mean, related to who" Edward said, Shit forgot to hide my thoughts.

"Bella" was all that I said and I know he would get me. "You meet someone related to Bella, are you sure?" Jasper said, asking the question I know Edward wanted to ask but he just stay silent but look eager for me to answer the question.

"Yes, she looks too much like her not to be plus her last name is Swan" I said showing Edward a mental image of her. We all decided to tell the others and figure out what to do next. By we had finished talking it was diner time so we headed to the cafeteria. We sat were we always did at the back of the room with Rose and Emmett. Before we could tell them, three students walked in.

E's P.O.V (What Edward was thinking after Alice talk to him about Alison)

I can't believe that Alice met someone related to my Bella; I don't know if I should be happy that she was able to move on just like I told her to, or upset because she was my world, my life, my mate, my Bella and I will never get to see her again. No matter how much I want too, it hurt to hear she's moved on and had a family even if it what I wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"R's P.O.V/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I made my way to Math, their were no sign of the Alice or and other vampire there well a part from mum and Tori./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After a brief introduction I sat down next to in the empty seat which was next to mum. Tori sat in the seat in front of mum./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"strongRenesmee/strong/emIzzy /emspan style="text-decoration: underline; max-height: 999999px;"Tori/span I sat next to mum. She began to talk to me so no one could hear us./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"What the hell did you do now brat/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They both looked angry at me, well I better tell them/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"One of the Vamp's are in my English, her name was Alice Cullen she look just like you said she did./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="text-decoration: underline; max-height: 999999px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Did you talk to her?/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kind of I only told her my name, but she was staring at me once she caught my sent./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It because she was trying to figure out what the hell you were, you don't exactly smells human./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="text-decoration: underline; max-height: 999999px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I bet it was driving her insane trying to figure out what the fuck you are, good she dissevered it./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"What should we do?/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I'll ask Chase, see what he say we might have to move if Alice is here than that mean the whole fucking lot of them including E... Him./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Dam it stupid Chase, He had forbidden mum from ever saying dad's name again. But I knew who she meant, Edward my father owes my god I might get to meet them, maybe they could help me get mum back, yes!/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"RENESMEE CARLIE SWAN what the hell are you thinking it better not have anything to do with them./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They glared at me, shit they know me to well I know …/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I was just thinking it would be nice for them to know so that you can get Edward back for leaving you by you know … showing of Chase/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'Ok please buy it, please' I thought, they both look at me and smiled/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Why Alison our we finally growing on you, your become more like use every day next you'll be drinking human blood./span/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'Yeah right I would rather human drink blood then become like him' I thought, owe have I mentions that yeah I can drink blood but I don't even have to. The thought of me drinking human blood makes me sick. So I stick with human food and animal blood when I can get away from the 3 of them and as long as I eat whenever I'm hungry I don't crave blood not even animal so they don't notice./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"HELL NO, I love you guys, but there know why I hell I'll drink anyone's blood/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They just smile and the bell rang for end of class, I went to Biology but the teacher said that my partner wasn't there so I would have to meet him another day./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Well the lesson went quickly and it was lunch time, I vertically ran to where I was told to meet my family. Mum wasn't there so I figured Chase sent her away, Chase was making out with Tori when I got there gross. STUPID MIND CONTROL./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What are you staring at freak" Chase said pulling apart from Tori who just laughed./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Did they tell you about the Cullen" I said./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yeah and I have my own ideas to deal with them" Chase said smirking./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Can we please go I'm starving" I said/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chase throws his arm around Tori then walk off./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Come on then" he said angrily, as we reached the door leading to the cafeteria. He pushed me into the cafeteria with his arm still around Tori, there sat at the back were the Cullen's or well most of them. They all look our way when we entered we grab some food and walk up to them./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Stay behind us I don't want them asking unnecessary questions" Chase said pulling me be-hide him./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well, know that's taken care of, let's go greet them, after all it is impolite" Chase said smiling. Since when did he care about being polite?/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What the hell do you want" Said the female blond who I knew was Rosalie./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Chase Knight, I'm the leader of my coven, this is Tori and Alison, I believe one of you have already met" he said turning to me and sitting down at the table and started to eat, well fake eating./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yes I have English with Alice" I said quietly, Alice got up and suddenly hug me./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sorry about this morning in English I wasn't expecting any other Vampires, it rare for me not to know" she said./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It's ok" I said shyly god I hate being shy./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Alice stops hugging me and said "this is Jasper my mate, Emmett and his mate Rosalie and this is Edward, guys this is Renesmee emSwan/em" she enforcing my last name, two of them gasped./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Swan as in Bella Swan you're related to Bella" said Emmett upset./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yeah" Chase said. There was a long silence until someone spoke/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""SO … how many are in your coven just you three" Jasper asked./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""No, there four of us but Izzy's just gone to sort out the last of the living arrangement" Chase said causally/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Izzy was what Chase called mum; I hate it when he calls her that./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Then Chase's phone rang (strongChase/strong/emIzzy/em)/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Yo what up this is Chase./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Hay, baby/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"So did you finish?/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Well sort of/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"What happened?/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He wasn't so eager to help us as you hope/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Owe that a shame he was good well I will have to find another one, is the problem sorted/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Yeah he fixes it, but he didn't upgrade and he thought that because I was a girl he would try to charge me double. Don't worry I took care of him./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Well will you be coming back to school/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"em style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Do you want me to, I'm a bit held up here/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Ok I will see you later love u/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"emLove you too, tell the Cullen I said hi, /emshe then started to laugh and hung up./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What happen" I ask, I had listen to the conversion but not quite sure what happen./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Nothing just the mechanic that we hired to fix the bike couldn't do every he promised to do and try to charge Izzy double so she lost her tamper with him and had to stay to sort it out."/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Crap she killed the mechanic; I know she has that what Chase mean whenever he says she's sorted it./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""So yeah there is also Izzy but like I said she busy" Chase said turning back to them./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What did she mean when she said say hi to the Cullen's does she know us" Rosalie asked./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yeah, I heard a lot about you, I know your cover leader is a doctor and his wife's a decorator or something and you don't call your coven, a coven you call it a family. I also know that Alice can see the future, Jasper can sense emotions and change them, and Eddie boy here can read minds … owe and I will need to arrange a meeting with Carlisle" Chase said smiling trying to sound nice. Wow he a good actor if I didn't know how underhand, sadistic, curl and mean he actually was I would total thinks he was a nice guy./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""He at work but I'm sure that he'll speak to you, do you want to come to are or to yours" Edward said finial taking./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""No, how about the old field where you play baseball tonight at 9" had Chase said smiling. He's up to something I just know it./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Alison, I saw Bella last week she wasn't looking to good, angry as hell at all of them, I don't think she will ever forgive them for leaving" Tori whispered making it seem like she was telling me but making sure the Cullen could hear./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Then Chase got up and pull me out of my sat and drag me out followed by Tori to the car park "what the hell, why you say that" I asked well more like yelled but hey, they had no right to lie to them./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""For fun, why else did you see their face's ha! They were miserable it was so much fun" he said smirking again./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You curl, sadistic bastard you're sick, I hope they rip you lime from lime" I yelled this got him pissed he pushed my onto the boot of his car and held my throat./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Be careful what you say freak, you wouldn't want to be forced to feed again know would you" Tori hiss as Chase held my throat. I froze knowing they were deadly serious they had done it before./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Please, not again anything but that" I said I remember the last time even thought his powers didn't work on me, all he have to do is lock me in a room for a few weeks and let the thrust take over then he'd open the door and I would be like a newborn, killing the human he put outside the room without thinking, it was the worse type of punishment that he know of for me./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well then shut up and get in the car I have a plan to come up with a way to thank the Cullen's for Izzy" He said getting in the car with a sadistic smile on his face and drove off./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

E's P.O.V (After they left)

The girl Tori look really familiarly and said Bella wasn't doing well what did she mean I know that it been 75 years so that would make her 93 years old is she still alive, did she really hate me that much oh god why, why did I leave my Bella the love of my life, but at least she had a family and kind of moved on I hope.

I decide to hear what the other where thinking.

_She hates us now I can't believe it, this is all your fault Edward why did you make us leave she was my best friend, my sister owe right you got it in your thick head that you were protecting her – _Alice look at me angry as she ranted on.

_Little sis hate me, owe man what type of brother am I – _Emmett thought with his head down sadly.

_It all my fault if I hadn't lost control on her birthday Edward would be with her now – _Jasper we all told him it wasn't his fault and he knows it.

_Does she really hate us that much, Edward I don't trust that guy he seem way too trusting and Renesmee look scare of him plus why wear contacts unless … I don't know but if he is right a lasted she has a family – _Rose said looking at me with a weak smile. She was right something was off

"Your right" I said getting their attention

"Who" Jasper asked sadly

"Not you Jasper I told you it wasn't your fault I meant Rose she thought that maybe he was lying or something because he seem too trusting and their eyes, she also think the Renesmee girl looked more scared of him then us" I said. They look at Rose, who nodded then Jasper spoke

"She did feel scare I thought maybe it was because she was meeting five vampires but now that I think it was directed at him more than use"

"Well then I'll go and inform Carlisle and Esme about what just happen, let's keep an eye on them" Alice said as she got up and took out her phone.

**(After school at the old baseball field)**

We saw Renesmee asleep as we arrived at three, Esme and Carlisle was shock. We had told them about how much she looked like my Bella but I don't think they realised it.

_She is so much like Bella no wonder you're so sad my poor son_ – Esmé in her motherly ways

_The head bone connected to the_ – Carlisle, why is he blocking me.

Then we heard a hiss, our head shot around to see Chase making out with who I would assume was the girl called Izzy. He had his hand on her back under her shirt I think he scratched her and she was defiantly enjoying it.

We didn't see Tori anywhere, but this situation was uncomfortable so I portended to cough, they both snapped out of it and tore apart. The Izzy girl was wearing sunglasses and I couldn't make out her face.

"Fuck there here" she said clear unhappy with my interruption

"Yeah well we'll finish later ok" Chase said with a smile

He then noticed Renesmee "Owe look she fallen asleep how cute" he said with a creepy smile on his face. Then before any of us could say or do anything he kicked her straight in her side. She let out a small screech of pain then jumps up rubbing her side. "I told you to tell us when they arrived, ok not to fall asleep you little ..." he yell but was cut off from his rant by Izzy who wrapped her arms around his neck gentle and whispered in his ear "Well deal with this later, know the faster you talk to the Cullen's, the quicker we can go home and finished what the Cullen's interrupted" She said seductively in his ear, he nodded.

"It nice to meet you Esmé and Carlisle, sorry about what you caught use doing we got bored" he said pulling the nice guy act.

"It's fine, so you wished to speak with me" Carlisle said trying to act like nothing happened.

"Yes, me and my coven had wanted to stay here for a while but know it look like there will be two coven and seen as this is your land I'll ask that you allow us to stay we won't get in your way expect you'll probably see use at school" he said with a nice guy smile.

"Well I will have to discuss it with my family and get their options"

"That's fine" Chase said and we ran to a distance they couldn't hear

"Should we let them stay?" I said as soon as we stop

Most of us said no but I think if they did stay we could keep a close eye on them and find out more about what happen to my Bella.

"I think we should let them stay, think about we can keep an eye on them, Rose you said there was something off about them and I think you were right, we let them stay and keep an eye on them isn't it safer for everyone if they stay here were we can stop them causing trouble. We owe it to Bella if they are her grandchildren to keep an eye on them."

As soon as I mention Bella they all agree even Rose so we headed back.

"Made a decision then have we" Chase said smiling and I tried to read his thought but something was blocking me.

"You may stay" Carlisle said and the boundary lines to them.

"Why do we need to know them can't we just hunt any were" Chase said arrogantly nice

"You see that were the wolf live" I said and we explain everything about the treaty with them.

"Good to know" said Izzy sounding pissed.

"Ok thank you will see you at school" Chase said and he took off running

Then the girl Izzy walked up to Renesmee and told her to climb on her back because she said that she still looked half-asleep and ran off.

We all ran back home.


	5. Chapter 5

R's P.O.V

The next day I was sitting alone in the cafeteria in the back of the room, reading my favorite book Whirring Heights when I suddenly heard a voice.

"Hay Renesmee can we sit here?" said a friendly familiar voice.

I jumped and looked up to see Alice, Rosalie and Emmett standing there.

"S…sure" I said nervously signaled them to sit.

"So why didn't you come sit next to us" Alice said after they had sat down.

"I didn't know if you'll let me" I said.

"What, of course we would have we do consider you family" Alice said. Why did they consider me family.

"Yeah Bella was my little sister" Emmett said proudly.

"Yeah she used to always call you her brother bear before Chase" I said not thinking. Emmett was grinning happily but Alice and Rosalie look at me suspiciously. _Crap_

"What did you mean before Chase?" Rosalie said too calmly.

"What … err m I …no … where are Jasper and Edward" I said hoping to change the subjected

"Not here, now tell us what you meant" Rosalie hissed, which was scary as hell, I decide to tell them.

"Ok, I tell you but not here" I said getting up from the table. I walk out the door and I knew they were following me, I ran as fast as I could into the woods, which considering that there vampire wasn't that fast.

I lead them as far in as I could and made sure no one follow, then I turned around and look at Rosalie, Alice and Emmett.

"Ok M … I mean Bella didn't hate you until Chase came back and used his powers on her, they meet a months after you guys left" I said

"What's his powers" said Carlisle who suddenly appeared with Edward, Jasper and Esmé, were the hell did they come from.

"He can control minds, it's stronger for women all he has to do is some form of psychically contact like a kiss and you're his. The longer you're together the strong it become. He can change you, make you the opposite to what you are, that's why Izzy and Tori are so loyal to him. Also, he can copy the power of anyone he is controlling so he has gained some powers that make him immune to almost anyone's power." I said.

"Fascinating" was all Carlisle said.

"So you're telling us that Bella meet him and he control her then waited for her to have grand kids it is very hard to believe" Rosalie said

"It's because ..." I was about to tell them everything when a hand came behind me and grab me covering my mouth. I look up to see who it was and saw Chase he looked mad. Mum and Tori were stood in front of us in a defensive position facing the Cullen's.

"Now now Renesmee we mustn't give the game away just yet, honestly we leave you alone for five minutes and you blab your mouth off" Chase said with his hand still covering my mouth.

"What did you do to My Bella" Edward hissed complete consumed with rage. Well actually they all were even Rosalie.

"She hasn't been your Bella in years, why would you even want her she what 93 now, yuck talk about liking older woman" Tori said laughing trying to get a response from them.

"Bella is my true love; I don't care how old she is because we both know I'm older, if you done something to her I'll kill you" Edward said.

Mum and Tori growled at him, and mum faced him "true love, ha please none of you love her, if you truly loved her you wouldn't have left" Mum said with a smile of her face.

The Cullen growled at her "Shut up we all love Bella we left to protect her, we left for her" Alice hissed the other look surprised at her.

"Please guys stop torturing them they had enough" I said. How could they keep torturing them like this?

"Owe look like someone's finally got themselves a backbone why should we stop torturing them" Tori said looking at me.

"Now, Renesmee didn't I teach you better than this" Mum said giving me a disappointed look from under her sunglasses.

She walks up to me and then stare Chase in the eyes. I felt Chase nod from above me and I braced myself for what was coming. I knew I was going to be punished.

"Well if you well excuse us I need to talk to Renesmee alone" Chase said as he dragged me away from them with mum and Tori following.

Reply

Forward


	6. Chapter 6

R pov-

Chase dragged me all the way home and put me in the room. The punishment room. The room with 5 layers of metal as wall. A room with no windows and only one door with only one key that only Chase has the key to. The key that will set me free in a few days and make me feed on the bleeding human, Chase will put by the door.

The metal is vampire-proof. A full vampire has a hard time pulling off one layer of it. I am stronger than most vampires so I can pull off three layers, but that is why Chase designed this room to have five layers. Mum always makes sure I have a blanket and magazines hidden in the room its the only thing she can do so that I wouldn't be in pure hell just a really bad hell, if you know what I mean. Over the years Chase has perfected this room.

The first time, sixty years ago, He only put one layer of the metal because he thought,'_a full vampire has a hard time getting through one layer of this metal and the freak is only half vampire so how strong can she be.' _He learned quick to not underestimate me because I broke free from the one layer of metal surrounding room.

The next time he put three layers of metal but I still got free and still had a little energy left after that, so ever since its been five layers so that even if I use all the energy I have and break through four layers of metal, there will still be one more layer. So every time I am in this room I break free of three layers and then take a nap.

I have already broken three of the sheets and slept all night long and I can hear Chase, Tori, and Mum leaving for school. I think about how close I was to telling the cullens everything yesterday. I was so close but then Chase showed up. Why didn't Alice see Chase coming? Why didn't she tell anyone? no no that's not possible. Chase is immune to Alice's power and so am I. Cause I am a hybrid so at best she can see me but blurry.

But she can see magazines! and she will know by now that I am not coming to English! I start ripping up my magazines to spell a message but it has to be short! Soon after I am done with my message, hopefully alice will see it. I go to the opposite side of the room to give her a better chance of seeing it. It says..

**_Alice_**

_**Help! Bella's old house.**_

_**BRING EMMETT!**_

**_Renesmee_**

Now all I can do is sit here and hope...

* * *

**Al pov-**

I am walking to English thinking about what Renesmee said yesterday. What was she going to say? hopefully she can tell me in English. That's because what? At least now I know Renesmee is good and Chase is the evil one. Why didn't Chase control Renesmee? unless... Was he? Is this all a trick? so we will trust Renesmee? But that's crazy?! Why would Renesmee be scared of Chase then? Why would he have kicked her at the baseball field?

The English lesson is half over and Renesmee isn't here! Is she ok? Chase did look mad yesterday! Suddenly I have a vision...

_A blurry girl is in a metal room. She is spelling something.._

_Alice_(me?)

_Help!(_Where?) _Bella's old house._

_BRING EMMETT!_

_Renesmee_

I need to get out of class. Renesmee needs my help! I get an idea... I told Edward everything and told him to tell everyone later. But what if this is a trick? Either way Emmett and I have to get out of here since we were the ones have made up mentioned in the note. The fake note? We should go talk to Bella's old house or talk to Esme and Carlisle. Yes, that's the smart idea, I might regret this later because people could get hurt because of my decision, but I have made up my mind.

I raise my hand and say, "Miss. , Can I be excused? My father just texted me and I have a family emergency!"

"Go right ahead miss. Cullen." She said.

After I am out of the classroom I ran to the History classroom for juniors its where Emmett is.

" Hello, Mr. I'm Alice Cullen and there I family emergency I need my brother." I said trying not to sound suspicious.

The teacher said, "Emmett you may go. Miss. Cullen do you need Rosalie as well?" Crap! I forgot Rose was in this class. This _is_ going to look suspicious. I used my vampire charm as I said,

"No my parents only need me and Emmett." Rose looked at me curiously. She will know soon.

After we are out of hearing distance of Chase, Izzy, and Tori, Emmett asks me, " Ali where are we going? What did Carlisle say? where are we going? Is everything ok? Where are we going? What's Happening? Where are we going? Did you see anything? ALICE! WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"to Bella's old house."


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT***Authors note: I got a review that said to Change C****haseing Bella**** to Chasing Bella but I want everyone to know that I did that on purpose because of the mind controller Chase in the story not because I don't know how to spell chasing just so everyone knows, but thank you for reviewing because I used to hate when people spelled their titles wrong too!**

* * *

R pov-

How long have I been in here? How long has it been since I wrote the note? Did Alice see it? Did she ignore it? Does she think I was lying? That it is a trick? Wait! I hear running! Are they coming back already? Did school already end and Chase, Tori and mum are coming back! It kept getting closer and closer! NO GO AWAY! GO HUNTING! NOT YET! it gets closer and I realize there are 2 pairs of feet. 2 VAMPIRES!

ALICE AND EMMETT! HELP IM IN HERE! GET ME OUT! They enter the house and I can hear that Emmett has no clue why they are here. They are now right in front of my door but now Emmett knows they are looking for me. I yell,

"IN HERE! I'M IN HERE!"

"Get away from the wall!" Emmett yells.

he destroys the two walls and it is clear he would not be able to do a third. He says," holy shit they really didn't want you to escape!"

"Your telling me I tore off three more layers of those from the inside!"

Alice says, "Come on! We have to go before school gets out! we will go to our house and you can explain everything there Renesmee."

* * *

**R pov(**Rosalie)-

Alice and Emmett have been gone since first period and im really worried. It is lunch and Jasper and I are listening to Edward telling us about Alice's vision. After Edward finished his story, I Said, "that poor girl." I meant it. What did Renesmee ever do to be in a metal room while she was supposed to be at school! Tell us about James power! He is possibly the cruelest vampire ever! We have been talking so quietly not even Chase, Izzy, and Tori can hear with vampire hearing. I see Chase get up from his table, and I tell my brothers I will be right back.

I run after Chase and he leads me into the woods. I blow up and yell, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! SHE IS JUST A LITTLE GIRL!".

He steps toward and says, " I am handsome, smart, evil, and you love me." WHAT THE HELL? I DONT LOVE HIM AND I NEVER WILL! Suddenly he jumps forward and kisses me.

I say, "I'm Sorry! I Love You and I don't know what got into me."

He Tells me to go back and pretend I hate him and I tell him, " I can't do that because I Love You!"

He kisses me and I go back and do what he says.

* * *

**i'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for it being short like really really short but I felt like that was a reall good time to break to upload. i'm soooo sorry I hope you can forgive me. you can hate me its ok. Id understand I promise I will update soon. maybe even today if not tomorrow but I might not be able to but I promise by 12am on Saturday morning you will at least have chapter 8.**


	8. please read

**hi **

**so I know I haven't updated in a while but I will update soon but I want to start a new story and I want input on want you want to wite about and what show,movie,book, or whatever else you want to write about.**

**please**


End file.
